True Friends
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: When Kimberly's life gets turned upside down who will be there with her? Part one of a two part series. Tommy/Kim Jason/Trini
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything!**

True Friends

By writingnut2010

Five year old Kimberly Hart and her best friend Trini were having a sleepover. They were watching a movie in Trini's bedroom.

Kimberly giggled and said "Wow that's a funny trick to play on someone. Next time we have a sleepover with Jason we should put a rat in his sleeping bag and see if we can make him scream like a girl".

Trini giggled. "Yeah that would be funny. Maybe we can do it to Billy and Zack too" she said.

Jason, Billy and Zack were their other best friends. Their parents have been friends since they were in high school. Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Jason, and Billy have grown up together. Then

Kimberly stopped smiling and said "Do you think that will ever happen to us"?

"Of course. You know once we do that to the guys they are going to try and do something to get us back. My guess is using our super weakness and tickle us till we can't breathe anymore" Trini said.

"That's not what I mean. I mean have out parents split up and have to go live with our grandparents and move away from each other" Kimberly asked with a little fear in her voice.

"I don't know I hope not you're my best friend I couldn't live without you" Trini said.

"Yeah me too" Kim agreed.

Then Trini's mom came in. "Girl's its late time for bed" she said.

Trini got up and gave her mom a hug.

"Mommy promise me if you and daddy ever get a divorce I won't have to go live my grandma and grandpa and move away from Kimberly" she said.

Trini's mom picked her daughter up.

"Trini your father and I love each other very much what would give you a crazy idea that your father and I would ever get a divorce" she asked?

"It was on a movie Kim and I were watching. They little girl's parents split up and they little girl had to go live with her grandma and move away from all her friends and family" Trini said. "Trini your father and I love each other but if worse comes to worse you would live with either me or your daddy and see the other on the weekends you would never have to move away from your friends" She said hoping to comfort her daughter's fears.

Kimberly sat on her sleeping bag sucking her thumb which is what she did when she was scared or nerves. Trini's mom looked over at Kimberly and knew she had the same fear.

"What were you girl watching that got you two so scared like this" she asked as she placed her daughter into bed.

"We don't know what it was called mommy. It was just on…well at first is showed a little girl putting a rat in her grandmother's bed and we laughed and we watched it but then it got scary toward the end" Trini said.

Kimberly still sucking her thumb nodded in agreement.

"You girl know you should only watch shows that are on Disney channel or cartoon network or nickelodeon" Trini's mom said.

"We know mommy we're sorry" Trini said.

"It's ok darling I just don't want you to worry about your daddy and I. Now get some sleep" Trini's mom said as she turned on their night light and turned off their regular light, and left the room.

"Trini I'm still scared" Kimberly said with her thumb in her mouth.

"Well then we should pray" Trini said.

"Huh" Kimberly asked?

"At church my pastor says if you are scared and don't know what to do pray for God's protection and he will see you through" she said.

"Ok let's try it" Kimberly said.

Kimberly and Trini got on their knees bowed their heads and folded their hands together and stared praying. "Dear God, we are scared please protect us and make us not scared. Don't let our mommies and daddies split up help them and us stay together forever Amen" they prayed.

"Hey it worked I'm not scared any more" Kimberly said.

"Yeah me neither" Trini said.

"Now let's plan how to get a rat into the boy's sleeping bags the next time they sleep over" Trini said again not wanting to go to sleep.

"No let's not I would rather not be tickled till I can't breathe I hate it when people tickle me" Kimberly said.

Trini just smiled at her and got an idea. "Trini don't I'm serious I will scream then your mommy and daddy will come in and yell at us to go to sleep" Kimberly said.

"You're right on both points I hate getting tickled too" Trini said. They both went to sleep after that.

That next morning Kimberly went into the living room to talk to her mom and dad about the movie she watched. When she got in there they were playfully fighting but Kimberly got scared and thought they were really fighting.

"No you see it was your fault" her mother said.

"No, no it was indeed your fault" her father said.

They kept going back and forth. Kimberly covered her ears and fell to the floor crying.

"STOP IT STOP FIGHITNG" she screamed.

Both parents look and saw their daughter on the floor crying.

"Baby no don't cry sweetie. It's ok we were just playing around with each other" her mother said.

"Kimmie cub don't cry" he said picking her up and holding her on his lap as he sat on the couch.

Her mother sat in front of them.

"Baby girl it's all right. I'm sorry if we scared you. You daddy and I were just playing around" his mom said.

"Why were you fighting" Kimberly asked as she whipped her tears.

"Well daddy he did this" Kim's mom said as she took her pointer finer and poked Kim's stomach and tickled her.

She giggled and pushed her moms hand away.

"I screamed and tried to get away but I knocked the vase off onto the floor and it broke so your daddy and I were just pretending to fight over whose fault it was. It was really no ones I mean accidents happen" her mother finished explaining.

"I'm sorry I cried. Yesterday Trini and I watched a movie about a little girl's parents splitting up and the little girl had to go live with her grandma and move away from all her friends and family" Kimberly said.

"Oh baby girl that could never happen to you. Your father and I love each other very much. We will never fight and we will never spilt up. We will always be one big happy family" her mother said.

"Promise" Kim asked?

"Yep" her mother said.

"Of course Kimmie cub" her father said.

They all hugged.

One year later Kimberly was now six years old. She wanted her parents to take her to the park and push her on the swings so she went out to ask them.

"We have a little girl you cannot come home drunk every night" she heard her mommy yell. "This is my house I pay for it each month and I will do as I please. If you don't like it too bad" her father yelled back.

"Mommy daddy stop playing around with each other again. Its scaring me and giving me a headache" Kimberly said.

"It's not too bad we have a little girl in our life now I will not stand by and watch you get drunk and come home and take it out on her. Let me help you together we overcome this" her mother said ignoring her.

"Mommy daddy stop please" Kimberly said.

"This little girl wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so you can't use her as a reason" her father yelled back.

Kimberly covered her ears and screamed "STOP I'M SCARED STOP FIGHITNG" only this time it did not work.

"It takes two people to make a baby so it's not just my fault" her mother yelled.

"I'm a fault" Kimberly said.

Kimberly started crying she ran out the front door and to Trini house.

At Trini house Jason, Billy, and Zack were all over. Kimberly had said that she wanted to spend the day with her parents so Trini did not invite her over.

"I'm telling you guys superman in real I've seen in him the sky before. It was a bright red flash of light" Jason said.

"Not it's not Jason you're just pretending so you can be right" Zack said.

"Guys let's talk about something else. Like if Ken and Barbie will ever get married and have kids" Trini said.

"No way that's gross" Jason said.

Trini sighed. She loved her guy friends but sometimes it was hard. Then the doorbell rang.

"Trini honey can you get that" her mom called out.

"Sure mom" Trini said.

She got up and answered the door.

Kimberly finally these boys are driving me crazy now you and I can…wait Kimberly what's the matter why are you crying" she asked as she noticed her best friends was crying uncontrollably. "I'm a fault" she said cried.

She was sucking her thumb so much Trini could see little tiny teeth mark on it.

"On no Kimberly please don't be sad come in" Trini said.

She had no idea what Kimberly meant by she was a fault but she was a little scared to see her friend like that. She led her into the living room and had her sit on the couch. Jason who was one year older come over to them. The other boys followed him.

"Kimberly why are you sad" asked Zack.

"I'm a fault" Kimberly said again crying with her thumb in her mouth as if it were a life line. "What does that mean Jason" Trini asked?

"I may be older but I have no idea" Jason said.

"Why is such a beautiful young girl like yourself filled with so much sorrow" asked Billy?

Kimberly just stared at him and cried.

"Kimberly can you stop crying and calm down and tell us what happen so we can help you fix it" Jason asked?

Kimberly shook her head as she cried and sucked her thumb.

"Trini who was at the door sweetie" Trini's mom asked as she come into the room.

Then she saw Kimberly someone who was like a second daughter to her sitting on the couch crying so hard she was choking herself and making herself physically sick. Her face was redder then she had ever seen anyone's.

"Kimberly sweet heart oh my goodness whatever is the matter" she asked as she rushed to her side.

"Die ma dault" Kimberly said.

Between crying her cries her choking on her on tears and her sucking her thumb for support it came out like that.

"Trini what's going on" she asked?

"I don't know mommy she just came to the door and she was crying like this and she said 'I'm a fault' I have no idea what she means by that mommy and I'm scared why is Kimberly so sad" asked Trini?

"I'm not sure dear. Kimberly sweet heart what is wrong what is your fault" her mother asked?

Kimberly cried, coughed, and sucked.

"Kimberly you need to calm down before you make yourself sick" said Jason.

Jason was thinking about how he could help her. He remembered one day when he found out his grandfather was dead he saw his daddy comfort his mommy. It was her father and the two of them were close. So he just did what his father did for his mother when she cried. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.

"Shhhhhh Kimberly it will be ok" he said to her as he rubbed her back up and down.

"Jason I'm a fault. I'm a fault" she said as she cried into his chest.

She still had her thumb in her mouth. She was a little calmer she wasn't choking anymore.

"Shhhhhh baby sister no you're not your not a fault you're a miracle" he said.

He always thought of Kim as his baby sister since he had known her since she was born. They were all best friends but Jason was at the hospital when she was born. She they were a little bit closer than the rest. After hearing Jason's comforting words she seemed to calm down a little more. She stopped crying and just started sniffling. She kept her thumb in her mouth though.

"Good Jason whatever you are doing keep it up its working. I'm gonna got get her some water" Trini's mom said as she got up and left.

While she was in Jason's arms she started talking.

"Trini that's movie we watch that one time it is happening to me" Kimberly said.

"Oh no we can't let that happen" Trini said.

"What movie" asked Jason? As he stroked Kimberly's hair.

"We watch this movie once where this girl's mommy and dad spilt up and the little girl had to move away from her friends and live with her grandmother" said Trini.

They boys gasped. Trini's mother came back in with a glass of water.

"Here Kim" she said asked handed it to her.

Kimberly stayed in Jason's arms as she drank the water. She felt safe in Jason's arms. He thumb was no longer in her mouth and she was finally done sniffling. She sat up a little making sure to stay in Jason's arms.

"My mommy and daddy were fighting this morning and my mommy and daddy were fighting over whose fault it was that I was born" Kimberly said.

"Oh Kimberly sweet heart listen… this goes for all of you kids. Sometimes parents say things they don't mean. I'm sure your mommy and daddy don't think you are a fault" Trini's mom said. "I guess your right I mean you're a mommy you should know" Kimberly said.

Trini's mom laughed. "Why don't you kids go play in Trini's room" Trini's mom said again.

"Ok" they all said. That's just what they did.

Trini's mom called Kim's parents and told them what happen. They came over and said sorry to Kimberly and the spent the rest of the day at the park.

A couple weeks later Kimberly was on the phone with Jason and Trini. Although she could hardly hear what they were saying through the screams echoing throughout the house. Jason and Trini could hear the hurt in their friend's voice and could tell she was crying.

"I just want to get out of here but I don't know where to go. If I go to the youth center it will be loud and crazy with all the teenagers. If I go to either one of your houses you parents will just call my mommy and daddy and tell them where I am. I just can't take it anymore. I need to talk to you but we can't do it here" Kimberly cried over the phone. "I just want my mommy and daddy to stop fighting and love me again"

. "Oh Kim they still love you" Trini said.

"No they don't they don't love each other or me" Kimberly said again.

"Kim I know it may not feel like they love each other but they do and they do love you very much. You know we love you too right" Jason asked?

"I know Jason but I…"

"My fault it's your fault you the one who wanted kids"

"Me you're the one who stays home all day and does nothing but drink"

"What's happen to us? We used to be so in love when before we had Kimberly and now look at us"

Those were the words of Kimberly's parents fighting. Kimberly couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, dropping the phone and cried. Jason and Trini could hear the yelling and Kim crying through the phone.

"Kimberly? Kimberly are you still there" Jason asked?

Kimberly picked up the phone and said the only thing she could through all her crying.

"Jason help me!"

"Ok I know all right. We have to get our parents to drop us off at the youth center. From there I know a spot where we can go" Jason said.

"But Jason…I'm…I'm scared to leave my room. My door is closed and I can still hear their yelling and its starting to scare me" she cried.

"Ok I'll have my mom pick you up. We'll come in and invite you from there" Jason said.

"What do we bring" asked Trini?

"For right now nothing just yourself. Trini do me a favor and call Billy and Zack too. I have a really great idea" Jason said.

Then the three of them heard glass breaking.

"HELP ME" Kimberly cried. Her tears still falling.

"Ok I'm on my way. Hang tough until I get there. I promise you Kimberly I will be there as fast as I can" Jason said.

They all hung up. Kimberly was in the corner of her room in a little ball crying. By the time Jason got there she was in the closet. Jason opened the door and saw Kimberly she had her pillow case on her like she was in a sack race. Her blanket was covering her whole body even her head, almost like a shield. Jason could hear her crying and said "Make it stop…make it stop…Jason help make it stop"

"Kimberly it's ok now I'm here" Jason said.

Kimberly uncovered her head and looked at Jason. She fell into his arms and cried. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. Finally everyone got to the youth center once the parents left Jason said. "Ok guys there is an empty shack not too far from here. I'm thinking all we need is some food, a couch, cable TV, and light and it can be like over own hide out and here".

He handed them walkie talkies.

"When ever someone is upset about something or really needs to talk we can go there and connect with these" he finished telling them.

"Ok sounds good to me" Trini, Billy and Zack said. Everyone looked at Kim and she just nodded. Jason put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on guys follow me" he said. They walked and finally got there. It was pretty clean for the most part.

They sat in a circle. They all tried to make Kim feel better. It was not working.

"Guys this is all my fault if I was never born…"

"I wouldn't have a best friend" Billy said before she could finish.

"Kimberly it's not your fault they are just mad and not thinking clearly. Grownups do that" Trini said.

"Yeah like I remember one time my mommy was mad at me because I forgot to clean my room so she say 'Zack you clean this room right now or you cannot go outside to way with doors friends' What she was trying to say is I couldn't go play with your friends" Zack said.

Everyone laughed. Kimberly didn't laugh.

"Guys we've tried everything I think it's time to call in our helper" Jason said.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Trini said looking over at her friend who just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and look sad and ready to cry.

"Ok tickle monster we need your help" Zack called.

Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy ran over to Kimberly and started tickling her. It didn't take her long to start giggling. As she rolled around on the ground trying to make them stop she called out "Stop tickling"

That's when they all knew that shack was going to be their hide out for life.


	2. Sixteen years later

**A/N I don't own anything!**

Ten years later a now sixteen year old Kimberly was in her room getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Tommy Oliver. She looked at her calendar as she got dressed and then heard her parents yelling at each other.

"Well ten years ago today my parents started fighting" Kimberly said as she sighed.

She walked out into the kitchen where her mom and dad were.

"Mom dad I'm going out now. Tommy and I have a date…not sure when I'll be home" she said.

Her parents ignored her and kept fighting.

"I'm gonna go get hit by a car and kill myself bye" she said again.

She wasn't really she was just trying to get some response from her parents.

"One thing I asked you to get one thing and you can't even get that. Its so simple how could you forget it" her mother screamed at her father.

"So I forgot milk I remembered the beer" he yelled back at her.

She just left and went to meet Tommy at the park.

At the park Tommy was waiting for her at their spot. Kimberly has never told Tommy about her parents fighting. She didn't lie it just never came up. She went over to him and sat down with him. He could already tell something was wrong. "

What's wrong Beautiful" he asked?

His pet name for her was Beautiful.

"Nothing Tommy its just been a really long morning" Kimberly said.

He wrapped his arms around he waist and pulled her closer.

"Kimberly I've known you for a while now and normally when you say 'its nothing' it normally means something so what's up you can trust me" he said.

"Its just my parents got into this huge fight this morning and it started at like 11:00pm and didn't end till like 3:00am and started again at 6:00am" She told his as she layed her head on his chest and tried not to fall asleep.

"So wait that means you only got three hours of sleep last night" he said.

"Yeah I know but I had to leave because I couldn't take it anymore" she said.

"Awww Beautiful I'm sorry" he said as he kissed her neck.

He was surprised when she stated giggling.

"Tommy stop" she said to him giggling.

"Why" he asked her? "Because…it tickles" she told him again laughing.

He gave her an evil look "Oh so your ticklish are you" he asked even though he already knew the answer? "

Kimberly jumped up.

"May…be just a little" Kim said.

Tommy got up and started chasing her around the park. He finally grabbed her and pinned her to the grass and tickled her. She screamed out in giggles. She did everything to get away from him but she couldn't

"Tommy stop…please …I can't breathe anymore" she said asked she gasped out in giggles.

He stopped torturing her and helped her up.

"There's that Beautiful smile" he said.

They sat on the bench and looked at the lake. Tommy had his arm around her and her head was on his chest. Before either of them knew it she was sound asleep. Till his cell phone rang then she woke up.

"Sorry Beautiful. Go back to sleep" he said as he answered it.

"Hello"?

"Hey Tommy it Ernie. Listen the youth center is jam packed today and my last worker just called in sick can you come over and help" the owner of the youth center said.

He was friends with Tommy and rest and they all helped him out with they needed it. "

Sure I'll be over in a few" he said as he hung up.

He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. She groaned a little and woke up.

"Bad dream" Tommy asked?

"Yeah kind of. Who was calling" she asked?

"Ernie he needs help over at the youth center. Want to come on over with me" he asked?

"Sure let's go" Kimberly said.

They left the park. On the way there Kim got a call from her parents.

"Kimberly honey where are you" he mom asked?

"On my date with Tommy I told you but you were too busy fighting with dad to listen" Kimberly said.

"Oh sorry honey well I just wanted to make sure your ok don't be out too late" he mom said again.

"Yeah mom I'm fine I'll give you a call when I'm on my way home" she said.

On the other end she heard her parents fighting again. She hung up and kept driving.

At the youth center when they got there it was not a packed at Tommy would have thought. He looked over at one of the table and saw Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy.

"Hey why don't you go sit with them I'll see if I can get us some drink ok" he said?

"Yeah thanks Tommy" she said.

She went and sat down.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Ok good you back! Kim tell me everything" Trini said.

"Not in one breath Trini give the girl time to breathe" Jason said.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew that her parents were fighting again. Ten years ago when he comforted her when it first happen they made a connection. She was the only one who knew that her parents had been fighting for ten years. She made him promise not to tell anyone. Tommy come back with the drinks. He had gotten some for everyone else too. He sat down.

"Um Tommy I think your forgetting something" Zack said.

Tommy noticed he forgot to grab straws for everyone one.

"Oops sorry guys. I forgot" he said.

"How can you forget its so simple" Zack asked teasingly.

Tommy was normally forgetful and his friends loved to tease him about it.

"SO BIG DEAL HE FORGOT A STRAW ITS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! IF YOU WANT ONE SO BAD THEN GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET ONE DON'T BLAME THIS ON TOMMY" Kimberly said as she jumped out of her chair and ran into the hallway.

"What is the world was that all about" asked Trini?

"Don't know" said Zack?

Tommy got up and went after her. Jason did too. Kimberly was standing in a corner facing the wall and crying. Tommy came up behind her and pulled her away turning her around to face him.

"Beautiful as much as I love you sticking up for me. He didn't upset me he was just kidding" he said.

Then Jason came running in. Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and went into Jason's arms. If it was any other man Tommy would have been mad but he knew that Jason and her had a history together. Kimberly cried into Jason's shoulder and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happen this morning does it Jase" Tommy asked?  
"I'm guessing so. How much do you know" Jason asked?

"Well she told me that her parents got into this huge fight this morning. She said she had to leave because she couldn't take it anymore" he told Jason.

"Did she tell you this has been happening for ten years now" Jason asked.

"Oh my gosh. Kim I'm so sorry" Tommy said as he too began to rub her back.

I'm the only one besides you that knows. She made me promise not tell the others" Jason said.

Finally Kim calmed down.

"My mom was mad at my dad because she sent him to the store to buy something and he came back with beer and nothing else. My mom really wanted him to pick up some milk so she was yelling about how he could forget something so simple. So when Zack teased you about it I could hear them fighting in my head and it just scared me" Kimberly said.

"Awww Kim I'm sorry" Tommy said.

"Don't be Tommy. I just think it time I tell the others" Kimberly said.

"I'm not sure if I can" she said again.

"We'll help you" said Jason.

"Yeah" Tommy agreed.

"Ok come on" the three of them went back inside.

She told them everything. They were not mad at all. Then they just joked and laughed for a while.

"So wait you two were going to put a rat in our sleeping bag that night? I knew something was up. Kimberly never says "We're not up to something I promise we're not going to do anything to you boys your just being paranoid" Jason said as they talked.

"See Kim I told you, you blew our cover" Trini said.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault. I'm just not good at sneaking stuff that's all" Kimberly said. "Plus I was five years old if we were to do that now I could pull it off" She said.

"Yeah and if you do we will get payback but just remember we now have another guy to help us" Jason said as he looked at Tommy.

"Yeah but he is my boyfriend so he would help us right" Kim asked?

"Uh well is most cases yes but in a case where you trick the boys I'd have to help them get payback. Plus I think I've already showed you just how evil I can be" Tommy said as he smiled at Kim.

"What's that suppose to mean" asked Trini?

"Nothing" Kim said quickly.

Tommy just laughed at her. "Well we just had a little fun. I pinned her down and well let's just say made her laugh harder then she has in a long time" Tommy said.

"Yeah well I had no choice. You pinned me to the ground and tickled me till I was breathless" Kim said.

The boys laughed.

"Oh poor Kim how bad was it? Was it worse then the last sleepover we had where the guys pinned us down and tickled us" Trini asked?

"Yes I almost well lets just say if he didn't stop when he did I would have to go home and change" Kimberly said.

"Oh you poor girl" Trini said.

They boys kept laughing.

"Why do you guys always make it sounds like she was shot or something" Zack asked?

"Well we can both agree that we hate it when you guys tickle us which you do a lot" Kimberly said.

"Well yeah its fun" Jason said.

"For you" Trini said.

"Yeah that's all that matters isn't it" Jason asked jokingly.

The girl rolled their eyes. Then they all started cracking up in laughter. Then Kim's cell phone rang. She didn't bother to look at the caller ID she just answered it.

"Hello" she said still in giggles.

"Hey honey" her mom said on the other end.

"Mom hi" Kim said as she tried to control her giggles.

"You still out with Tommy and I interrupting something" her mom asked?

Kimberly blushed. "No mom Tommy and I are at the youth center with Jason, Zack and Trini and Billy too. Why what's up"? She asked?

"Just tell her over the phone get it over with already" Kimberly heard her father yell in the background.

"Will you shut up stay out of this I was the one who lost the bet so I have to tell her the way I want to" her mom yelled back.

Kimberly's face paled. She took the other hand that was not holding the phone and covered her face with it. They all knew her parents were fighting over the phone.

"Well if you hadn't made the plane reservations you wouldn't have to tell her this bad news" her father yelled again. Kimberly's heat stopped. She froze.

**A/N OOOOOO what does that mean? Only I know haha. Are her parents sending her away? **


	3. The Big News!

**A/N I don't own anything!**

She dropped the phone and her jaw touched the floor. When she finally snapped back into reality she noticed her friends looking at her. She quickly grabbed her phone and ran into the hall way. Her parents were still just fighting when she put the phone back to her ear.

"Mom dad what's going on" she yelled.

"Honey you need to come home we need to talk" her mom said then she hung up.

She suddenly felt like the room was spinning. She felt like all the air had been punched out of her. She never forgot that movie with the girl and now it was happen to her. She was terrified. She fell to her knees. She was too weak to go back in to get her friends so she did the first thing that came to her mind she didn't care if Zordon was going to kill her for it. She used her communicator.

"This is Jason what's up" Jason asked?

"Jason…Tommy… Trini… Zack …Billy…help…me" Kimberly gasped as she tried to get her breath back.

"Kimberly where are you" Jason asked?

"The…hall…can't breathe…room spinning…hurry please" she gasped out again.

The five on the jumped out of their seats and ran. Kimberly was on the floor crying hysterically choking herself as she cried. Shacking beyond control and still trying to breathe all at one time.

"Kimberly oh my gosh" Jason said as he and the others ran over to her.

Jason wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back the way he did when she was six.

"Shhhhhh calm down, calm down its ok we're here, we're here your safe it's ok" he said.

"Don't let me them send me away Jason. Don't let them do it. I don't want to leave" Kimberly cried.

"Shhhhhh Kimberly you're not going anywhere its ok. We'll make sure you stay here with us where you belong" Jason said.

"Wow she is really taking that movie to heart" Trini said.

"What movie" asked Tommy?

"A long time ago at a sleepover at my house Kim and I were watching a movie with a little girl whose parents split up and the girl had to leave her friends and go live with her grandma. That's what she means by 'don't let them send me away'" Trini said. "I'm guessing her parents said something on the phone about her leaving" Trini said.

Then they all looked at Kimberly and she has cried herself to sleep. Jason caught a glance at his watch and sighed. He had to get going home or his mom would kill hm.

"Here Tommy want to take her" Jason said as he stood up with Kimberly in his arms. "Yeah sure Jase" Tommy said.

He took Kim and went to sit down on the bench on the hall, placing Kim on his lap. Her head lay on his neck. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry guys I need to get going" Jason said.

He walked over to Kimberly and stroked her hair a few times causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Sorry baby sis but I got to go. You're in good hands with Tommy" he said as he walked away.

. "Wait a second what time is it" Kimberly asked as she jumped off Tommy's lap.

"I got to get home" she said with that she left.

Everyone sighed.

"There is no way this can end well" Trini said.

"I sadly must agree with the last comment spoken" Billy said.

"Come on guys lets head home I'm sure Kim will call if she needs anything" Tommy said.

They all did. While Tommy was driving he noticed Kim's car on the side of the road. He pulled over behind her and got out. He knocked on the window. She jumped and rolled her window down.

"Tommy are you crazy you're going to get hit by a car" Kimberly said.

"I don't care. What's wrong" he asked her?

"I'll tell you later. Get back in your car follow me we can talk where it is safer" Kim said.

"Ok" and he did.

They pulled into a gas station. They both out of the car and Tommy gave Kim a hug.

"Now what's wrong Beautiful" asked?

"I can't go home Tommy I just can't. I'm scared of what they will say and I can't handle that" Kimberly said.

"What if I come with you" he asked?

"Will that make you feel better" he asked again.

"Yes but if you come you have to promise me something" Kimberly said.

"Anything just name it" Tommy said.

"That my parents fighting won't send you away" she said.

Tommy smiled. "I won't leave your side until you tell me I can" he said.

"Ok Tommy thanks. Has anyone ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the whole world" Kimberly asked?

Tommy laughed "No can't say they have".

Kimberly smiled. "Good" that means I can. You're the best boyfriend in the whole world" she said.

They shared a kiss and got back in their cars and went home.

Kim sat in her car waiting for him to catch up. He had gotten cut off on the way and fell behind. She saw him pull up and still made no movement to get out of her car. He came over to her and opened the door.

"Come on Beautiful I'm here now" he said.

As she got out of the car she said "Tommy you have no idea how scared I am".

Tommy pulled her closer to him. He felt her shacking. They walked in Kimberly had her arm around his waist and Tommy had his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom dad I'm home I brought back up" she said.

That's when it started

"No you tell you"

"No you tell her"

"You she is your daughter"

"She is your daughter too. I don't care what the law said we are both her parents and we need to tell her the truth I can't believe I am even thinking about doing this to her"

Kimberly felt her knees giving out. Tommy caught her before she hit the ground. He brought her over to the couch and sat down.

"I will not let anyone take you away from me just remember that Beautiful" Tommy said hoping to calm her fears about her parents sending her away.

Then her parents came out and sat on the other couch.

"Baby girl there is no easy way to tell you this but...your father and I think it is best if…we both love you very much but…we feel this is best…I…" her mom started.

"Oh for crying out loud just tell her" her father said.

"I am trying to break the news to her calmly now shut up and let me do this" her mom said.

"Oh please. Ok Kimmie cub you mother and I are getting a divorce and your mother is leaving to go live in Paris and you will never ever see her again because she can't handle having a daughter like you so she is leaving me with you" he father said.

Kimberly's face went so white Tommy almost thought she had died inside.

"Wh…" Kimberly started asking but the tears in her eyes were going to fall and she knew they couldn't not now not here not in front of her parents

. Tommy put an arm around her pulled her closer. He then kissed her head. He whispered "I'm right I'm not leaving you. I love you hang tough".

That helped Kimberly find her voice. "When…when are you leaving" she asked shackingly.

Kimberly's mom looked at the time.

"In one hour but I got to leave here soon to get there on time. I'm sorry baby I'm so, so sorry" her mom said.

"NO STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE! STOP LYING TO ME!" Kimberly screamed.

She put her face in Tommy's chest and tried to get control of herself again. The divorce hit her hard enough now she had to deal with losing her mother at the same time. She had to try and stop herself from crying. She picked her face back up and looked at her mom and dad

"Mom please tell me your kidding why can't you live here just in a different house some where I mean I'm sure Jason's family would love to have you stay with them or Trini or…or Zack or Billy why so far" she asked?

"My mother lives there and I need to stay with her for a little while talk about stuff" her mom said.

"What about me. I need my mom too" Kimberly said. "Mommy please don't leave me" Kimberly cried as some of the tears started falling. _"Stop it Kim get control. Don't cry yet it will only make madders worse" _Kimberly said in her head.

She and her mother were close. Although she fought a lot with her father her mother and her were very close so not having her mom there with her anymore scared her to death.

"I'm sorry baby" her mom said.

Then she went into her room to get her stuff.

"I told her she was making a mistake by living so far but she didn't listen to me but oh well at least while you're out with your friend I can have the house to myself" Kimberly's dad said. "Dad just shut up ok just for once shut up" Kimberly said.

Tommy could tell Kimberly just wanted to break down and cry. She needed to let it out but he knew she wouldn't cry in front of her parents. They didn't know that at that moment Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini were being told the same thing. Kimberly mom had called and told their moms everything. Then her mom came out with her bags and ready to go. Kimberly jumped up and ran over to her mom and gave her a hug and clung to her as if she were her last source of life.

"Mom please don't leave," said Kimberly soft enough for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry baby I really am. This house by law is your fathers and he has the right to say who lives in it and who doesn't I can't buy a place here right now so I have to go live with my mom and get a job then hopefully come back and buy a house here" her mom said giving his daughter the biggest hug ever.

"Yeah like that will happen" her father said sarcastically

Tears formed in Kimberly's eyes. She blinked them away and let go of her mom. Then her mom said good-bye to everyone else and started walking.

"MOM WAIT" cried Kimberly.

She ran back over to her mom and jumped into her arms.

"Mom please stay just a little longer," asked Kimberly with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could baby girl you know I do I just can't I need money and your father won't give me any" her mom said.

"All right you had your time to say good-bye now she needs to leave" her father said.

He ripped her off her mother and threw her over by the couch. Tommy caught her before she hit the floor.

"Easy with her she is not a rag doll" her mother said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever leave" he said.

"Bye baby. Bye Tommy take care of my little girl she needs you" her mom said as she walked out the door.

"I'll do my best" Tommy said.

Kimberly stepped closer to the door. Her mom was gone.

"Well I'm going out to celebrate want to come with Kimmie cub" her father asked?

"I don't see a reason too" Kimberly said.

"Ok fine see you later" he said back.

He left slamming the door behind him. Kimberly stood in shock for a minute before it hit her. Her mother was gone and never coming back. Her parents just got a divorce after ten years of fighting.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry" Kimberly told herself out loud.

It didn't work she fell to her knees and broke down hysterically crying. Tommy got on his knees too and wrapped his arms around her and said,

"It's ok beautiful it's ok". He began rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Tommy I…" Kimberly cried.

"Shhhhhh just let it out beautiful just let it out. I'm right here and I'm not leaving" He said.

Kimberly just cried and cried. She couldn't stop.

"Tommy take me out of her I don't care where just not here" she said.

She pressed her teary face into his chest and cried more.

"Ok beautiful ok" he said.

He picked her up and brought her to the car. He called the others and told them to meet at the park. Kimberly shut down. She wasn't crying and she wouldn't talk to anyone. Her body was going into shock.


	4. The aftermath!

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At the park Tommy took Kim over to the swings and had her sit down. Kimberly's face was still whiter than a ghost. Her body was shacking.

"Listen Beautiful I know you don't want to talk right now and that's ok I just want you to know that I love you and I am going to be behind you the whole way while we get through this" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded. "Thank you Tommy" she mouthed.

He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Kimberly! Tommy!" Jason called as she came running over.

Tommy ran over to him.

"Easy Jase she's shut down" Tommy said.

"Please Tommy tell me my parents are wrong. Kimberly's parents are not getting a divorce and her mom is not moving to Paris" he said.

"I'm sorry Jason I wish I could but its true her mom left a few minutes ago. Kim is devastated." Tommy said.

"Oh man I can't believe this" Jason said.

"Yeah I know. At the moment I don't think Kimberly can either. Man Jase I don't think I've ever seen two people fight so much in my life" he said.

"Tommy I'm sure what you saw was them being calm. I've seen the way they act when Kim has friends over and when she doesn't"

"How" Tommy asked.

Jason laughed.

"One word and it's not a how it's a who" he said.

"Zordon" asked Tommy?

"Yeah he called me because the fight got so bad they were threatening to kill each other and her. She freaked out so bad she locked herself in her room and into her closet. I had to teleport myself to her closet just to get close to her and even then she was shut down I teleported her out of the house and to the command center. She just sat in the corner rocking back and forth crying and shacking she wouldn't talk to anyone for days. After everything was calm again we tried to bring her home and she freaked out. She panicked so bad she almost stopped breathing. She wouldn't go home for a week till the whole thing finally blew over. That was by far the worse" Jason said. "How long was it before she would talk again" asked Tommy?

"Well a week. The only reason she did was because we told her she had to go home. After that she would only talk to us for a while and she was quiet and shy around everyone else. After about 2 weeks she was fine but what you saw Tommy was noting" Jason said.

"You think you could get her to talk now" asked Tommy?

"I'm not sure bro I mean I can try but it would be best to just let her do her thing. If we push too much she just might shut us out permanently" Jason said.

They went over to Kim on the swings. Jason knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her knee.

"Hey baby sister listen I know you don't want to talk but promise me when you are ready to talk you'll come to us" he said.

Kimberly nodded and again mouth "Thanks big brother".

Then Billy and Zack come running over.

"Jase how bad is she our mom and dad have told us. How is she taking" asked Zack?

"Not too bad she is just shutting us out for right now but better then she was when… you know what happen" said Jason referring to the story he just told Tommy.

"How was the war between the two parents" asked Billy?

"Well I thought it was bad but from what I heard it's been worse" Tommy said.

Jason waved his hand so the others would follow. They went a few feet away from the swings. "Tommy what happen how was it" asked Zack.

Tommy looked over at Kim.

"She can't hear us man just tell us" Jason said.

"It was bad Bro. The second I walked in the door they were fighting. Her mom tried to tell her calmly and gently but her dad was yelling at her and just out of nowhere yelled that they were splitting up and her mom was moving to Paris and never coming back. It just got worse. She was hugging her mom good-bye and her dad thought she was taking too long so he ripped her off her mom and threw her to the floor. I'm telling you guys I thought I was going to strangle the guy. He is so happy his wife is gone and Kim is devastated. He left to celebrate and when they both left she just broke down. I've never seen her like that before it honestly scared me" Tommy said.

Then they heard Kimberly talking.

"Trini she is gone and she's never coming back she's gone how do I get over this how"?

They looked and saw Trini by the swings.

"Trini was out of town the last time this happen and all this time all we needs was Trini" Jason said.

They just watched the two girls.

"I know Kim I know but you will get over this and the other will be behind you 100%. We will do everything is our power to make you smile again and we will make sure that you never loose contact with your mom ok" Trini said as she sat on the other swing holding her hand.

"Trini why didn't it work" she asked as she cried?

"Why didn't why work" asked Trini?

"That day we watched that movie when it was over and your mom left we prayed and we asked God and asked him to keep our parents together. He answered yours why not mine" she asked? "Oh Kimmie, God has a plan for everyone's life and I guess in his plan this was supposed to happen. I'm sorry Kim. I'm so, so sorry" Trini said.

She gave her friend a hug. Then Jason walked over with his cell phone in hand.

"Hey baby sister someone wants to talk to their daughter" he said handing her the cell phone. Kimberly took the phone.

"Hey mom how is Paris" Kim asked?

" I'm not sure I'm not there yet I just go to the airport and I'm about to bored but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and if there was any way to change this I would do it in a heartbeat. But I hear Paris is beautiful Kim just like you and I know Tommy would agree with me" her mom said.

Kimberly smiled and blushed. Her friends smiled too.

"Did you speak to Grandma yet how is she?" Kim asked?

"She is good. She misses you but she promised me that I could use her phone to talk to you as long as I want no matter how much the bill will be later. I promise baby girl we will never loose contact ok" her mom said.

"Ok mom thanks for calling me" said Kim.

"Anytime baby girl and grandma has a webcam and we have one at the house so set it up when you get home and call me and we can talk" her mom said again.

"Ok mom that sounds good. I miss you" Kimberly said as the smile left her face and a frown replaced it.

"Are you sure you can't come home" asked Kim?

"I wish I could baby girl I really, really do and you know that but for right now I need to be here ok you just hang tough. Pretend you're one of those power rangers that save the world and be a brave girl I know you can do it" her mom said.

Kimberly giggled.

"There it is. I knew that a giggle was hiding somewhere I just had to find it" her mom said. "Now look I got to go will you be ok" her mom asked?

"Yeah I'll be ok I have great friends and I have a feeling the power rangers will help me be brave too" Kimberly's said.

Her friends smiled.

"Bye baby I love you and I promise I will be home soon" her mom said.

"Ok mom I love you too b…bye" said Kim and then she hung up.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thanks Jason I…" Kim started to say but before she could say anymore she started crying.

The other came over.

"So what did she say about the power rangers" asked Tommy.

"She wants me to be brave like the rangers are" Kimberly said as she sniffled.

"That won't be too hard just be like the pink rangers you know I hear she is the bravest one out of them all and she is also the heart of the team. She holds the team together" Tommy said.

Kimberly got off the swing and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No I think you got it wrong you see I hear that the white ranger is the bravest" she said.

Tommy laughed. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "See this is why you know nothing about the power rangers. The pink ranger is the bravest and I think the hottest" Tommy said.

She smiled and blushed. Jason laughed.

"Well there is one way to make her smile" he said.

Then they heard "Awwwww well to bad I have to wipe the smile off all of your faces and prove to all of you that none of you are brave you are little scardy cats".

They didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh no please tell me this is a nightmare on top of my nightmare" said Kimberly.

"Sorry Kim wish I could" Tommy said.

"Let's do it guys" Jason said.

They morphed and turned around.

"Well, well Rita surprised to see you out. I thought you send monsters to do your dirty work" said Tommy.

"Yeah well they never work so I thought I would destroy you myself" Rita said.

"Well good luck with that because you need to learn no one can beat the power rangers" Jason said.

"Well who said I would try alone you have your friends and so do I" said Rita then the putties came out.

"Ok you guys handle the others me and the pink ranger have to have a talk" said Rita.

"In your dreams Rita the only talking we are doing is you screaming when I kick your butt all the way to mars" Kimberly said.

"Well Kimmie instead of kicking me to mars why not kick me the Paris. Then I can say a hello to that wonderful mommy of yours" Rita taunted.

"Leave my mother alone or I will not only kick your butt to mars but I will kill you" said Kimberly.

"Well you won't know it happens until your grandma calls telling you that something happen. You can't stop me because you're here and I'll be there and you can't get there as fast as I can so ha" Rita said.

Kimberly looked down at her wrist.

"Just think Kimmie you'll be here living your life going to school dating that boyfriend of yours Timmy or Tommy or whatever his name is. Hanging out with your dumb friends. In the mean time I go to Paris become your moms friend then stab her in the back….and I mean that literally. Then one day your granny calls and tell you that your mommy has gone bye-bye and never comes back" Rita said laughing.

Kimberly slapped her across the face. The other were busy fighting the putties.

"I promise you Rita if anything happens to my mom I will kill you and I mean that literally" Kimberly said. "Plus I can be in Paris just as fast as you can" Kimberly said as she looked at her wrist again.

"Oh by teleporting but that would mean you have to tell your mommy that you are a power ranger" Rita said.

"I don't care I would tell the world if it meant that my mom would be ok" Kimberly said. "Would you give me your power coin and tell the world you're the pink ranger" asked Rita.

"If I give you my power coin I won't be the pink ranger anymore so what's the point" asked Kimberly?

"Well your friends and Zordon would hate you and want nothing more to do with you" Rita said.

Then Tommy and the others came over. Tommy and Jason stepped in front of her.

"Listen Rita there is nothing Kimberly can do to make us hate her even if she did tell the world who she is or if she did give you her power coin we would not hate her we love her and that is something you will never know so just bug off" Jason said.

"Ok but only because I have to pack my bags after all I'll be in Paris for a long time but don't worry I'll send a post card…it might have some blood on it but I'll be sure to write" said Rita then she vanished.

"NO" Kimberly screamed.

"Kimberly chill she is bluffing" Jason said.

"What if she is not Jase what if she really goes to Paris and kills my mom" Kimberly said.

"She won't. Come on guys we got to power down" Jason said.

They all powered down accept Kimberly. She was too busy crying and shacking.

"Well, well look what we have here" a voice said.

They all circled around Kimberly who still looked like a power ranger.

"Hi Bulk, Hi Skull can we help you" asked Tommy.

"We're just hanging out at the park so where's the beautiful Kimberly" Skull asked?

"Whoa hold up I am the only one who can call Kimberly beautiful" Tommy said.

"Kimberly is meeting us here but why do you care where she is" asked Jason.

"So she is at home alone" asked Bulk?

"What makes you say that" asked Trini?

"Well her father is at the bar yelling on top of his lungs that his wife is in Paris so we thought Kimberly could use some comforting words" Skull said.

"Yeah well she is not here so you can go" Zack said.

"Wait what were you two doing by a bar" Jason asked?

"We were passing by and we saw Kim's dad come out screaming" Skull said.

"Well fine but just to warn you her father is going to be drunk tonight" said Bulk.

"Come on we need to get back to work and unmask the power rangers" Skull said.

Then they walked away. Once they were gone Kimberly powered down and sat on the ground and cried.

"Why is my dad so happy about this why" she asked as she cried.

They all sat down.

"Kim he is drunk he doesn't mean it. Tomorrow when he is normal he will be sad too" Zack said.

"But why did she have to leave me" Kimberly asked as she cried?

"Awwwww Beautiful come here" said Tommy he held his arms out.

She fell into his arms. He pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was sleeping. As Tommy stroked her hair he said "I hate to say this but I think bulk and skull are right Kimberly's dad is going to be really drunk when he gets home. We can't send her home tonight".

"Oh yeah you're right. Wow that's a first. I'll be back I got an idea" said Jason as he took out his cell phone and walked away.

A little bit later he came back.

"I am awesome" he said.

"Why what did you do" asked Zack?

"Kimberly is going to stay with me the whole week. I just got my parents ok" Jason said.

'You did all that and you think you're awesome" joked Tommy.

Then Tommy felt someone hit his chest.

"Hey leave my big brother alone. He is awesome and so are you" Kimberly said still half asleep. "I thought you were sleeping" said Tommy.

"I am kind of it's just hard to sleep when you know your mom is half way around the world" Kimberly said.

"Kim I know it's hard but you have to get some sleep you only spelt for like three hours last night. You need to sleep" Tommy said.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to stay home and bake cookies with you"

Everyone laughed.

"Ok she needs to get home before she says something else" Jason said.

Tommy picked her up and handed her to Jason. He took her to his house and put her in the spare room. She slept all night till the sun rose the next morning.


	5. Kimberly's mom is dead?

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

That Friday was Kimberly's last day with Jason. Saturday morning she had to leave to go home.

"Hey sis, since Today is your last night here I thought I would invite the gang over for one of our famous movie nights you up for that" Jason asked?

"Duh" she said.

"Duh? Did you just duh me" asked Jason.

"Duh yeah I did duh" Kimberly trying not to laugh.

"Well someone seems to have a major attitude" he said.

Kimberly giggled.

"What? Cant a girl just be happy" she asked?

"Of course you can its just nice" Jason said.

Later on everyone showed up.

"Come on Trini you can put your stuff with mine" Kimberly said as they left.

"Hey you guys want to have some fun tonight" asked Zack?

"What do you have in mind" asked Jason?

"Prank war girls against guys" Zack said again.

Jason smiled.

"I don't know guys are you sure Kim is up for something like this" asked Tommy.

"Trust me Tommy she is" Jason said.

"Ok then we have to be the first to make a move" Jason said.

"Ok I got the perfect idea" said Tommy.

He took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing" asked Jason?

"You'll see".

Then they heard Kimberly's cell ringing. Tommy had entered a code so his number would come up as unavailable.

"Hello" they heard Kimberly answer.

Tommy but on a different voice, "Well Hello there I'm looking for a Kimberly Hart" he said. "This is she. Who are you" she asked?

"My name is Palo and I live in Paris. You see I saw this beautiful woman on the street the other day of course she was too old for me but she gave me your number and told me to call you. It just so happen that I will be in Angel grove this weekend. So you want to date" he asked again. Trini peeked her head out and saw the boys giggling and laughing as Tommy spoke. Trini poked her shoulder.

"Come here" she mouthed.

"Palo did my mother tell you I have a boyfriend and he is wonderful so I'm sorry but…"

"Kim come here" Trini said.

"Hold on just one second Palo. She put the phone on the bed and went to the hall and saw the boys. Kimberly went back to the phone.

"Sure Palo I'll date you" Kimberly said.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend" Tommy said.

"Well he's ok but truth be told he is a terrible dancer. I need a man who can dance" Kimberly said.

"Ok then well I guess…"

"Hey Palo nice white shirt" Kimberly said as she and Kim came into the room.

The boy had their backs turned.

"Turn around Palo" Kimberly said again.

The boys turned around. They jumped when they saw the girls. Tommy and Kim hung up their phones.

"Tommy that was so evil" Kimberly said.

The guys laughed.

"Did we forget to tell you Kimmie we thought about having prank wars tonight" Jason said.

"I had you fooled for a second didn't I" asked Tommy.

"For a second yes but just so you know Palo is a Roman name not French" Kimberly said as she and Trini giggled.

"Watch your back boys us girl can get mean when we want to" Trini said as they went back into Kim's room.

"Trini please tell me you have a plan" asked Kimberly.

"Oh yeah I think it is time to do what we have been wanting to do for ten years" Trini said. "Yeah mean rat" asked Kim?

"Rat, snake, spider, and mice" Trini said.

"Before you freak out they are all fake but they look and feel real. So we put the rat in Jason's sleeping bag, the snake in Zack's" Trini said.

"Ok and we can put the spider is Tommy's and Billy can get the mouse" Kimberly said.

"Oh no mice not mouse mice" Trini said.

"As in more then one" asked Kimberly?

"Oh yeah" Trini said.

She took out a box and it was filled with tiny fake mice.

"The boys are going to kill us" Kimberly said.

"Maybe but you can't let them ok you know they will get us back by tickling us and we already told them that we hate it when they do so all we have to do is not laugh. We don't laugh they get bored we win" Trini said.

"Easier said then done Trini" Kimberly sighed.

"Come on just hold your breath and bite your lip if you have to just don't laugh" Trini said

"Are you in or out" Trini asked?

"Are you kidding I am so in" Kimberly.

"Hey girl" they guys called.

They hid the stuff and went back out.

"Yes" they asked?

"We are going to run out and get some pizza for tonight. Want to come with us" they asked? "Nah that's ok"

"Are you sure you knows its nights like this the big hairy monster comes around" Zack said. "Are you sure you can protect yourself if he comes" asked Jason.

"Beautiful its not one of Rita monsters he's real and we just want you girls to be safe" Tommy said?

"Awwwww How cute but Beautiful can protect herself thanks though" Kimberly said.

"Ok don't say we didn't warn you" said Jason.

Then they left. When they did they girls put the fake things in their sleeping bags.

"Trini I'm not sure about this I mean Tommy can always make me laugh he knows just what to do" Kimberly said.

"Ok Plan B if we do end up laughing we kick them and I hate to say this but we kick them where it hurts" Trini said.

"Trini I can't do that to Tommy" Kimberly said.

"You can if he has you pinned to the ground and is tickling you to death" Trini said.

"True and I do kick hard" Kimberly said.

"Girl you kick better then hard you kick like a rock" Trini said.

They both laugh. Then Kimberly frowned and sighed.

"What's up Kim" asked Trini?

"Noting Trini I'm ok" Kimberly said.

Trini gave her the tell me the truth glare.

"Ok I'm not ok it's just…night likes this I would go home and tell my mom everything we did to them. This will be the first time I won't be able to do that. Plus she got a job so we can't talk like we used too. Trini it's been a week but it feels like forever and I just…I miss my mom Trini" Kimberly said as he eyes watered.

Trini gave her a hug. Then they heard a really loud noise. They both jumped and pulled apart. "What was that" asked Kimberly.

"Kim please tell me you weren't born yesterday" Trini said.

"Trini you and I were born around the same time" Kimberly said.

"I mean it's the guys. They tell us a scary story about some monster and then they attack the house like the monster is real" Trini said.

"Are you sure Trini" asked Kimberly?

"Oh please Kim. Do you think the guys really went out to get pizza" Trini said.

"Yeah Jason and I ate this place dry this week" Kimberly told her.

BANG!

Both girls jumped.

"That sounds like its right outside the front door" Kimberly said.

Trini went to look outside the window.

"Um…Kim…you might want to Morph" Trini said.

"Why" asked Kimberly?

"Because I was wrong it was not the guys it's the big hairy monster…Rita style" Trini said.

They morphed and went out the back and attacked the monster from the front. Then Rita appeared.

"Hello ladies" she said. "Nice to see you without your men" she said.

"Rita that monster was so stupid what was the point we defeated it in like ten seconds" Kimberly said.

"Just to keep you busy while I was away. Kimberly your mother is a sweetheart it was a shame I had to kill her but oh well" Rita said.

**A/N Did Rita really kill Kim's mom or she is lying? Find out in the next chapter**


	6. Are you scared of a little bug?

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Last time**

"Just to keep you busy while I was away. Kimberly your mother is a sweetheart it was a shame I had to kill her but oh well" Rita said.

**Now**

"Rita how do I know for sure that you're telling the truth" Kimberly asked?

"Well here I made sure to take lots of pictures while I was away" Rita said.

She handed Kimberly a fake picture of someone dead. She made it look like Kimberly's mom.

"No this…this isn't real it…it has to be fake…Trini I…" Kimberly said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Have fun power brats" Rita said as she vanished.

"Kimberly that picture it fake you know Rita she can make a pig fly if she wanted to don't believe her" Trini said.

"I couldn't save her, I save a town of people everyday but when it comes to saving one person I couldn't do it. I'm a failure as a ranger" Kimberly said.

She took her morpher and power coin and threw them on the floor and ran inside the house and into her room. Trini picked up her things and went back inside then she called the guys.

"Hey Jase it's me. Listen I have some bad news but you have to promise me that you will believe me. This is not a prank call this is serious" Trini said.

"Ok Trini what's up? Jason replied.

"The big hairy monster came to the house" Trini said. "

The big hairy monster came to the house huh" Jason asked mockingly.

The others laughed.

"Jason I am serious. Rita made a monster to led us outside once the monster was defeated Rita showed up and gave Kimberly some fake photo of her mom being dead and left. So now Kimberly has locked herself in her room and she won't come out and more to the point she is blaming herself. Jason please this is not a prank you have to believe me. Kimberly needs you. I tried talking to her but she just keeps crying and she won't listen to a word I say. Please Jase please believe me" Trini begged.

"Ok Trini just calm down we just got the pizza and we are on our way home. Try to get in and talk to her till we get there" Jason said.

"Ok Jason" Trini said.

"Trini if you have to teleport yourself in there then do it. I know whenever she locks herself in her room and won't answer anyone or won't let anyone in then it is bad. That's how I got in there most of the time and I talk to Zordon and he said as long as it is to help another ranger then we can do it but Trini you needs to get in there" Jason said.

"Ok Jase I got it please hurry" Trini said.

"I will" Jason said then they hung up.

Trini went and knocked on the door.

"Kimberly please opened up. Let me in I can help you please. Kimberly I will teleport myself in there. Let me in" Trini said still knocking.

She was just about to teleport herself in when she heard the front door open. It was the guys they all ran over.

"I was just about to go in" Trini said.

"Lets just one of us teleport in and unlock the door instead of us all doing it" Tommy said.

Kimberly heard Tommy's voice and cried out to him. Tommy teleported himself in. He went to unlock the door and everyone came in. Kimberly was hiding under her bed. Tommy got down and reached under the bed.

"Kimberly I'm right here beautiful you need to come out please. I'm here now" he said.

Kimberly reached out and took his hand. He helped pull her out. The picture was clenched in her hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Kimberly stop looking at it your torturing yourself" Jason said.

Tommy managed to get the picture out of her grip and handed it to the others. Kimberly grabbed on to him as she shook and cried.

"Kimberly computers have the power to make something look like it is not. This picture was done on the computer it is not real" Billy said.

"Billy do you promise me that" asked Kimberly?

"Yes Kimberly I do" Billy said.

Billy ripped the picture in half and threw it away. Kimberly stopped crying and shacking and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys I guess I have to stop taking Rita so seriously" she said.

"That's ok. Come on let's get into our sleeping bags and start the movie" Jason said.

As they walked out into the living Zack said "I think we stop with this pranks for tonight too".

Kimberly and Trini forgot about their prank until just now.

"Guys wait don't get in your sleeping bag" Kimberly yelled.

It was took late. They all found their 'present'. When Zack saw the snake he screamed like a little girl. When Jason saw the rat he rolled his eyes, yet was still a little grossed out. Tommy freaked when he saw the spider. Billy was grossed out when he saw the mice. They all thought they were real. Kimberly and Trini couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong boys scared of bugs" asked Trini.

"We had that set before we agreed to stop the pranks" Kimberly said.

"Guys they are all fake" Trini said again.

The guys got an evil look in their eyes.

"Jason you and Zack take Trini and Billy and I will take Kimberly" Tommy said.

\The girls screamed and ran. Billy grabbed Kimberly and pinned her down and Zack grabbed Trini and pinned her down…….

**A/N The tickle fight has started will Trini and Kim be able to handle it or will they give into the torture? **


	7. Tickle Fight

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Also this is the last chapter for this story. Part two is coming. I know this was short but the next story will be longer. **

Tommy and Jason started tickling them. Kimberly and Trini held their breath and bit down on their lower lip to keep themselves from laughing.

"Come on Beautiful let me hear you laugh. I know you want to, you know you want to so just do it" Tommy said as he tickled another spot on her body. "Kimberly…don't…listen…to…him" Trini got out before having to hold her breath again.

"Tommy…please…stop…this…is… torture" Kimberly gasped out then held her breath again.

"Hey Jason where are some of Kimberly's ticklish spots" Tommy asked. "Jason…don't… Kimberly had to stop.

"Try her sides" Jason said as he tickled Trini some more.

"Tommy…don't" Kimberly said before she held her breath.

Tommy pinched her sides. She squealed.

"Kimberly…don't…laugh" Trini said. "Jason…stop" Trini begged.

Both girls wiggled tried to get free but it wasn't working.

"Plan B" Kimberly gasped out.

"No…that's…if…we…start…laughING" Trini squealed as Jason tickled her ribs.

She couldn't hold it in any longer her face was almost blue from not breathing. She burst out laughing.

"TRINI NO" Kimberly screamed.

She couldn't hold it in much longer either. Her face was blue. She burst out into a giggling fit.

"Stop…stop…stop" both girls cried out.

"PLAN B, PLAN B" Trini shouted.

The girls started kicking. Tommy put one of his legs on her and held her down and pinched her sides some more. Jason did the same thing.

"Tommy I'm not kidding anymore hahahahahahahahahah stop please I hahahahahahah can't breathe I need a hahahahahah break please Tommy please" Kimberly begged still giggling.

She was helpless to do anything but giggle.

"Yeah Jason stop please hahahahahah I need to catch my breath please" Trini also begged.

"Are you girls sorry for putting the bugs in out sleeping bags" Jason asked?

"YES! YES! STOP THE TORTURE STOP IT PLEASE" Trini gasped out.

Kimberly was completely breathless. She nodded her head the best she could as she tried to breath. Finally after what felt like forever they boys stopped, and unpinned the girls. The girl were breathing heavy.

"Trini I am never listening to you again" Kimberly said.

"I'm never going to listen to me again either that was torture" Trini said.

They guys laughed.

"Its wasn't that bad guys" Jason said.

"Oh yeah well lets pin you down and tickle you with no mercy and see how you like it" Trini said.

"No Trini lets just get in out sleeping bags and rest" Kimberly said as she got cozy in her pink sleeping bag but then she felt something weird by her feet. "Tommy you didn't" Kimberly said. "

Didn't what Kim" he asked?

"Put the fake spider in my sleeping bag"?

Tommy held the fake spider. The other fake animals were on the floor. She felt something inside her sleeping bag crawling on her. She screamed and jumped out of her sleeping bag and locked on to Tommy. Jason looked in the sleeping bag and there it was a tiny spider. Kimberly screamed and griped onto Tommy tighter.

"Spider=bad" Kimberly said.

"Oh come on Kim the thing is smaller then you. How can you be scared of it" Jason asked?

Then he got an evil idea. He put the fake spider on his hand and walked toward her. "Ok look Kimberly you scared him. Awwwww kiss it and say you're sorry" Jason said.

Kimberly let go of Tommy and started backing up.

"Jason get away from me. You know I hate spiders" she said backing way.

Winking Tommy said "Yeah Jase leave the poor girl alone".

He wrapped her arms around her. Then Kimberly figured out why. He was holding so she could run away from Jason.

"Tommy you stink" Kimberly said.

"Jason that spider is not a he it is an it and it better stay away from me or the pink ranger will fight back" Kimberly said again.

"The pink ranger who fights monsters but is scared of a tiny little spider" Jason said.

"Have you guys ever seen Lord of The Rings The return of the king? Or Harry Potter with Aragog both huge both creepy" Kimberly said.

"Ok Kimmie you win" said Jason.

He was walking when he pretended to trip and throw the spider at her. Kimberly screamed. Trini picked up the spider that had fallen on the floor

"Kimberly this is the fake spider that you put in Tommy's sleeping bag" she said.

The guys just laughed.

"What's wrong Kimberly scared of a little spider" asked Jason mocking Trini from earlier"

"It's not funny now I feel like something is crawling on me again. Tommy tickled the back of her neck.

She gasped thinking it was a bug and slapped the back of her neck hitting her self. Tommy and the others laughed.

"Tommy that wasn't funny" Kimberly said.

She went into her room and got a blanket. Then she game back and picked up her pillow off the floor and put everything on the couch.

"I'm not sleeping in that thing again" she said. Jason picked up the sleeping bag and threw it in the wash.

"There that should get rid of any other bugs" he said.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and talked for a few more hours and fell asleep.

They were sound asleep when BANG, BANG, BANG. Someone was pounding at the door. Everyone woke up. Kimberly went to answer the door and it was her mom.

"I'm sorry I left baby I promise I will never leave you again. Plus your father stopped drinking and we stopped fighting and are getting back together" she said.

Then they hugged. Then her mom started getting harder to see, and feel. Kimberly woke up and sat up.

"No that was not a dream that was so real" she said to herself.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She thought for sure she would see her mom but all she saw was the outside. Jason heard the door opening and started to wake up. Kimberly closed the door and quickly got back on the couch and pretended to be asleep it wasn't pretending for long because she fell back to sleep and had another dream about her mom. Jason woke up and looked around. He got up and made sure everything was ok. Then he heard "Mom, mom, mommy, mom" Kimberly said as she slept.

Jason stroked her hair. "It's going to be ok now baby sister I promise" he said.

He kissed her heard and went back to sleep. Kimberly woke up again. "Not again." She said to herself as she got up and went into the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate.

Then she sat by the window and looked outside as she drank her drink. Tommy stirred but then woke up. He saw Kimberly in the kitchen. He walked over to her and sat down by her.

"You know you should really be sleeping" he said.

Kimberly looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"I could say the same to you" she said back.

"What's wrong Beautiful why are you awake" Tommy asked.

"If I sleep I dream about my mom and how happy we are together and my parents getting back together and being a big happy family. Then I wake up and I lose her all over again" Kimberly said.

"Tommy I can't do this anymore. I don't know how get over this. I know she is alive and I'm thankful but we were so close and now she is gone. I miss her Tommy and I can't seem to stop" Kimberly said as her eyes filled with tears.

"No one said you have to stop. It's ok to miss her" Tommy said as he stroked her hair.

"I know but I can't get the pain to go away" Kimberly said.

Then she started softly crying so she didn't wake the others. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Then started rubbing little circles on her back. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Tommy I have a favor to ask and it's ok if you want to say no but I need to ask it" Kimberly said.

"Then ask me" Tommy said.

Kimberly blushed and said "Can I sleep with you just for tonight"?

"Of course come on" Tommy said.

They put the mug in the sink and went back to the living room. Tommy and Kim got in the sleeping bag and closed it up. Kimberly slept in his arms. That next morning Jason was the first to wake up. He panicked at first when the couch was empty but then saw her in Tommy's arms. Trini, Zack, and Billy woke up also to see the happy couple. Tommy stirred then woke up. "Morning Sunshine" Jason said. Tommy put his fingers to his lips "Shhhhhh" he said. He got up and had everyone follow them into the kitchen. "She was up all night guys. Her mom being gone is really hard on her. I let her sleep with me because I knew it would make her feel better" Tommy said.

"Ok we won't bust you guys this time" Jason said.

They went into the living and cleaned up. Tommy moved Kimberly to the couch. Later on she woke up. They all hung out a little longer before everyone went home.

Once Kimberly got home she thought about asking her dad if over spring break or the next long weekend to come if she could go visit her mom in Paris.

"Daddy can I talk to you for a second" she asked as she walked into the living room. "Sure Kimmie cub what's on your mind" he asked?

Kimberly saw like 10 bottles of beer on the floor and at first was hesitant about it but she missed her mom so much.

"I was wondering if over spring break I could go visit mom in Paris. This is really hard on me and I really miss her and I'll see if maybe Jason or Trini or the others can come so I wouldn't be alone" she said.

Her father started yelling and cursing. He took off his belt and whipped it across her face and whipped it all over her body.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE YOU ARE THE WORST DAUGHTER EVER! YOU MOM SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANGE DON'T EVER BRING YOUR MOM IN TO THIS AGAIN YOU ARE SO WEAK I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE THE SAME BLOOD" Her father yelled at he slapped the belt all over her body.

When he stopped she ran into her room and cried. She grabbed the phone and was going to call Tommy and Jason when she stopped. _"If I call and tell them that he did this, then they will call the police and take my dad away and I'll have no one. The rangers won't want to hang out with me because I'm weak so I would be alone I can't let that happen" _Kimberly thought to herself. She couldn't tell her friends or anyone she just had to find away to hide the marks. She also knew this wasn't the end it was just the beginning.

**A/N OK I KNOW I ENDED IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER BUT DON'T WORRY THERE IS A SEQUAL IN THE MAKING. SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! ALSO I KNOW YOU ALL WANT KIM TO LIVE WITH JASON WELL I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT WON'T HAPPEN. TO FIND OUT WWHAT HAPPENS YOU NEED TO READ THE SEQUAL**


End file.
